In Love?
by AdoreThem
Summary: Jack and Ianto have an arrangement, but why does Ianto need time off work and away from Jack? Read and find out.... Happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Ianto, come on in."

"Sir, I need some time off."

"You know, I've been thinking of giving you a couple of days off, for some time now, since you started working here, you haven't had more than one day off."

"This would be more than a couple of days."

"How long then? A week?"

"I need about a month."

"A month?"

"Yes a month and I'm taking the time off whether you say yes or no, and this thing we're doing needs to stop too."

"You know I could fire you if you stayed away against my orders."

"Then fire me."

"Can I ask why?"

"Why I need time off or why I need us to stop shagging?"

"Both I guess."

"You can ask, but I'm not sure I can give you the answer."

"Or maybe you don't have an answer."

"Oh I have an answer, I'm just not sure I want you to know it."

"I thought our arrangement was a damn good one."

"Yeah so did I."

"Then why?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"I've bloody fallen in love with you, and I need time off to fall out of love with you."

Ianto left Jack's office, slamming the door on his way out. Jack was sitting at his desk, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. 'Did he just dream it? Did Ianto just say he loved him? Did Ianto really mean it? How long had Ianto felt that way?' those were the questions running through Jack's mind, but the question Jack really wanted to know the answer to was, 'is Ianto ever coming back?'


	2. Chapter 2

It was another rainy day in Cardiff. Ianto hadn't been at work for a week, though he knew when he asked for a month off, that he wasn't going to be over Jack in that small period of time, but he also knew that he had to try.

The team had been informed of Ianto's temporarily leave and had taken it well, but now they were starting to get worried. In only a week Jack had gone from being his happy cheerful self, to being depressed and moody, and just that fact alone told Tosh that something was wrong.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Tosh?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You've seemed a little down these past few days."

"I've had a lot to think about."

"Ianto?"

"What?"

"Ianto? He's the one you're thinking about right?"

"Among other things."

"He told you didn't he?"

"What?"

"Ianto told you, that he's in love with you."

"How did you know that?"

"Come on Jack, I'm his best friend. He tells me everything."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Since he left? Yeah I talk to him every day."

"How is he?"

"He's trying to get over you, but he's having a rough time."

"Do you think he would be mad if I went to see him?"

"Why would you…… Oh, you love him don't you?"

"I don't know what happened Tosh. One minute I was like, damn he's hot, and the next I was like, man I love this guy."

"Why didn't you tell him that?"

"I'm immortal Tosh!"

"So?"

"I told myself a long time ago, that I wasn't going to fall in love with anyone, cause I end up losing them."

"But isn't the fact that they are here now, isn't that all that matters?"

"Maybe, but Ianto's different. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before, and it scares me to death."

"Maybe you should tell someone else that."

"Yeah maybe. So do you think I'm going to get hit if I go over there tonight?"

"Maybe, but even if he slams the door in your face, tell him."

"I will."


	3. Chapter 3

During the day, Jack had become a little more cheerful, though he was still nervous as hell about going to see Ianto.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Gwen?"

"Can I leave now? I promised Rhys I would be home in time for dinner today."

"Sure go ahead. The rift is quiet anyways."

"Cheers. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night Gwen."

Tosh walked over to where Jack was standing.

"You better get going."

"Are you sure he'll be okay with it?"

"Jack, you love him. Now grow a pair and tell him."

"You can be really bossy sometimes you know that?"

"I've been told that once or twice. But you still like me."

"Now that I can't argue with. Go home, or go to a pub and live a little. Take Owen with you."

"Okay Jack. Owen?"

"Yeah Tosh?"

"Jack just gave us the night off, wanna come to the pub with me?"

"Sure, first rounds on you though."

"I know."

Tosh and Owen left, leaving Jack alone in the hub. Jack did it so the rift activity would be transferred to his wrist strap. And after he was done, he left the hub to go see the man he loved. Jack walked around a bit before making his way to Ianto's flat. He couldn't think of anything to say at first, other than the fact that he loved Ianto, and that he couldn't live without him. He knew Ianto would be thinking that he was joking at first, but Jack told Ianto a secret, maybe Ianto would see that it was true.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto was asleep in his bed when there was a knock on his door. At first he just turned on his side, almost not hearing the sound, until the knock became a little louder. Now Ianto looked at his watch and swore loudly.

"Who the hell knocks on a door at this time at night?"

Ianto opened the door, to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Jack what the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you I needed time to get over you."

"You did, there is just one problem."

"And that would be?"

"Well if you get over me, then I would have to get over you. First of all, I don't want to, and second of all, I can't take a month of work, I'm the boss."

"Jack now really isn't the time to joke. I said I needed time, so why are you here?"

"Tosh."

"What?"

"Tosh told me to grow a pair and tell you how I feel."

"I can't believe you! You're blaming Tosh? Why don't you just go to the pub, and find some girl or guy to shag? I mean that's what you been doing for years, so why not now?"

"Now it's you who don't get it. I haven't slept with anyone else since we made that arrangement."

"Why not? That's not like you."

"Because when I fall in love, I can't think of anyone but that person. And right now, and for a long time to come, that person is you!"

"Hold on."

Ianto got his phone out and dialed Tosh's number."

"Hey Ianto, what's up?"

"Hey Tosh. Did you tell Jack to grow a pair and tell me how he feels?"

"Yeah, and I really hope that this is gonna work, cause Jack's been mopping around the hub all week. He loves you Ianto, but it scares him."

"It scares me too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye Ianto."

"Bye Tosh."

Ianto hung up the phone and finally let the tears, that had been kept in his eyes, fall. Ianto leaned against the wall and let himself fall to the floor. Jack slowly got down next to him.

"So do you believe me now?"

"But why didn't you say something?"

"Do you have any idea how scared I am right now? Ianto we work for Torchwood! I could lose you tomorrow. Do you have any idea what that does to me?"

Jack had pulled Ianto into a hug, and Ianto's head was now leaning on Jack's chest.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Ianto, forever and always."


End file.
